Christmas food and christmas fun
by awabblertoday
Summary: Sesame street food and fun


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. .  
Fandom: Sesame Street Pairing(s): Bert/Ernie Words: idk but its like 4 pages on Word Warning(s): Open Slash; set in 1972

"Any ideas what you'll bring to the party, Bert?" The shorter man jogs into the living room, interrupting his roommate from reading a book on the history of pigeons.

"No, Ernie. I don't know." His unibrow furrows.

"Do you wanna know what I'm bringing, Bert?" Ernie asks excitedly. When he elicits no response from his boyfriend, starts to hop around the chair. "Bert? Bert? Bert? Bert?"

The man in question groans loudly and sets down his book. "What are you brining to the party, Ernie?"

"Guess, Bert! I'll give you a hint! It's the same color as my most favorite toy in the world."

Bert sighs. "Is it broccoli?"

"Broccoli's green, Bert." Ernie shakes his head.

"So is your yo-yo." Bert smirks.

"That's not my most favorite toy in the world. Think about it. I carry it everywhere. Even to the bath with me."

Bert struggles to control his smirk now, as it threatens to overtake his naturally neutral expression. "Is it carrots?"

"Ber-ert." Ernie whines. "Carrots are orange! My most favorite toy in the world isn't orange!"

Before Ernie can continue, Bert reaches out and grabs his boyfriend's arm, laughing lightly. "I know. I was only playing. Are you bringing banana pie?"

Ernie's face brightens. "Banana CR ME Pie."

"Sounds great." Bert stands to meet Ernie's eyes. "We should get going."

"But what about you? What will you bring?"

Bert points at a covered bowl he'd already fixed. "Oatmeal."

The Amazing Mumford and his over-eager assitant Grover are bundled up at the top of the magician's stairs. Grover has ham and cheese sandwiches, and Mumford has (what else?) peanut butter sandwiches. Grover has been having fun but it is getting late. Mumford waves his wand, declaring he can poof them to the party.

"A la peanut butter sandwiches!"

Instead of arriving at the party, they simply vanish from one castle and reappear at another. The other resident slightly looks over from his cup of tea. He takes another sip and removes his monocle before walking over to them.

"I count one! Two! Two intruders! Ah, ah, ah!" Thunder claps and lightning flashes as the Count joins the Sesame Street residents.

"Hello, Count." Grover mutters in his squeaky voice. "We must've"

"Said the wrong thing!" Mumford exclaims. "I'll get us to the party in no time!"

Count uses this exclaimation to quickly grab his dish of avacados. He barely has the extra time to grab his code before hearing the last edge of the great magician's famous words. The three disappear from Count's castle and appear on the street, just narrowly missing Oscar's trashcan. The grouch pops up in surprise, carrying a miniature version of said trash bin. Gordon and Susan are on the steps, each with a box of their own.

"Whatcha got there, Oscar?" Gordon asks.

"Only the best soup in the world." Oscar replies, removing the lid. An odors wifts through the air. "onion and garlic!"

"Bah!" The Count exclaims. "Keep it away from me."

Oscar chuckles a little. "Calm down. It's only imitation garlic. But the onion is real."

"Ah."

"What about you two?" Oscar shakes his head and looks up at the two on the steps.

"I've got carrot cake." Susan replies. "Healthy and tasty."

"And I've got cabbage soup." Gordon lifts his.

"Cabbage cake and carrot soup?" David dances over. "Sounds funky and outta sight!"

"Cabbage SOUP." Susan clarifies.

"Carrot CAKE." Gordon agrees.

"Ah, okay. Well, I've got egg, salad!"

Bert and Ernie exit the apartment doors as Bob and Maria jog up, followed by Big Bird. Bob is carrying a bowl of yogurt and Maria has a broccoli casserole. Big Bird isn't carrying anything. Ernie notices this first.

"Hey, Big Bird, where's your food?"

"My food?" The large bird looks confused.

"You were supposed to bring some food with you to the party." Bert explains.

"Oh! I know just what to bring!"

He walks off to his nest, where he successfully finds his freezer. He grabs a little red wagon and loads it up with a lot of cartons. Count sees the food selection before anyone else and he starts doing what he does best.

"One, two, three! Four five, six! Seven, eight, nine! I love to count! Ten, eleven, twelve! Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen! I'll stay on top! Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen! Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one! I'll keep on counting, counting! Twenty-two, twenty-three! Twenty-  
four, twenty-five! I'll count until I drop! Ah, ah, ah! Twenty-five cartons of ice cream! Ah, ah, ah!"

Thunder crashes and lightning flashes suddenly, but is gone just the same. Big Bird smiles triumphantly. "It's one thing special which everyone agrees!"

"I'd like to be a dancer, dancing on my toes." Susan starts singing, turning to walk.

"I'd like to be a fireman," Bob continues. "I'd squirt you with my hose!"

"And I would be a sailor," Gordon sings. "And I'd sail the seven seas. But"

The three, as well as Bert and Ernie sing along. "There is one thing special which everyone agrees!"

"Oh, everyone likes ice cream," Mumford sings. "Yes indeed they do."

"Everyone likes ice cream," Maria and Grover sing. "I do, do you?"

"Search the whole world over," It is Count and Big Bird's turn. "Travel near and far."

The group gains Roosevelt Franklin and Betty Lou. "But everyone likes ice cream, no matter who they are."

"Except me and I don't agree." Oscar is heard.

Herry Monster pops up. "I'd like to have a kitten, all cuddly soft and clean."

David's turn. "I'd like to have a dragon, all big and tough and mean!"

Cookie and Kermit join in. "And I would have a little mouse, I'd feed him lots of cheese."

Everyone breaks out with, "There is one thing special which everyone agrees! "Oh, everyone likes ice cream,Yes indeed they do, Everyone likes ice cream, I do, do you? Search the whole world over, Travel near and far. But everyone likes ice cream, no matter who they are."

"Except me, I still don't agree." Oscar shouts.

Mr. Hooper sticks his head around. "Do you like ice cream?"

Oscar shies away but begrudgingly replies, "Uh, yes."

"Then you agree."

"I guess I do."

The whole street sings then. "There is one thing special which everyone agrees! "Oh, everyone likes ice cream,Yes indeed they do, Everyone likes ice cream, I do, do you? Search the whole world over, Travel near and far. But everyone likes ice cream, no matter who they are."

Everyone makes it to the party. The ice cream is stored in the freezer and everyone has a Christmas nice meal, surrounded by friends. After the meal with a bunch of different foods, there is always ice cream!

[] [][]sorry I didn't spell check I was running out of time. Hope you liked it! Love you guys! [][]  



End file.
